predstarfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pokédex Holders versus Toukai of the Reddosuta Shikaku
Gold Star |number = 50 |writer = Terence Harris |creators = Terence Harris, Jeremy White |previous = The Bell Tower Falls |next = Kuroaki's True Power}} "So... we meet again..." a familiar said from behind the three Pokedex Holders. Machine, Yellow, and Crystal turned around quick to see that a large mass number of Reddosuta Shikaku members were standing around them, cornering them where they landed. In front of them was the leader of all these troops, or at least these few hundred members, Toukai. Toukai was the Reddosuta Shikaku who teamed up with Shuuryou a few weeks ago to try and capture Machine and Yellow. "Damn... I knew had to be you guys..." Machine said, as the three Pokedex Holders stood back to back, ready for battle against this evil organization. "Does that mean you remember us?" Toukai asked as he rested his feet on a piece of broken rumble, with his red hood over his head along with the rest of his red jacket draped over his body. "How could I forgot you bastards?" Machine asked. "You're the whole reason I'm separated from my family in the first place... Essentially, you're the reason my life is ruined!" Yellow's eyes opened wide as she heard him say that. She was dissapointed that he had said that and forgot about her completely. Her head drooped towards the ground as Toukai laughed at his comment. "Come now, Crimson. There must be something good in your life ever since we ruined it for you. Isn't there anything at all?" Toukai asked as he circled Machine and the others. Yellow and Crystal stayed silent and watched him circle them, waiting for his next move. Machine looked at Yellow and smiled, surprising her a little. "Actually, you're right, Toukai... Not everything has been so bad ever since I left Hoenn and left my family. If I didn't leave Hoenn and if you bastards had just left me alone, I wouldn't have annihilated Team Rocket and I wouldn't have met the people I know today! They're all extremely special to me and I wouldn't give them up for the world! The Pokedex Holders will be the ones to end this pathetic organization!" "That's all very touching, Crimson. I am tearing up inside, truly I am but... do you understand that two of those proclamations are extremely false?" Toukai asked as Machine's Charizard stood next to him, ready for a command from his Trainer. "Two?" Machine asked. "I was expecting you to focus on that crack about the Pokedex Holders ending your pathetic organization." "Well, yes, that is one of them." Toukai said, annoying Machine. "If you were to finish us off, your Pokemon would have to be extremely powerful. Even now, as I stand here before you, Pulse continues to grow stronger and add more brainwashed members to the Reddosuta Shikaku... It's all so close, I can taste it." "So close?" Crystal asked. "What are you talking about? What are you fools aiming for?" "Why... world domination, of course." Toukai said, making Machine, Yellow, and Crystal jump a bit. "That's right. We just don't want to kill you and the other Pokedex Holders, Machine, we want something more than that. Why just have our revenge to see you bastards die before our might? Why not stretch our ambitions out to places such as Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kanto?" "You're insane! Do you believe the Pokemon Trainers in the world will follow your insane ambitions just because you force them to? No matter what, the Pokemon Trainers of the world will join together to stop you! There's no way in hell that you could fight back from all of that!" Toukai chuckled in a type of foreshadowing way and said, "That's what you think. And if you keep thinking like that, you may not beat us at all." "Hmph... I expected as much from you morons. Pulse has always been crazed with power ever since he killed my cousin and took his identity." Machine said as Toukai laughed again. "Anyway... What was the second thing that was wrongly stated within my sentence?" "You're trying to be intelligent and order information out me. Aw, how cute." Toukai said, mocking their intelligence. "Just tell us what the hell we need to know!" Yellow shouted, annoyed by how "cool" Toukai thought he was. "Ah, a little fire on that one. I may have to take her as my own someday, Crimson." Toukai said, as Machine and Yellow glared at him. "You will take her away from me! I love her too much for you to do that!" Machine shouted, throwing his hand to the side. "Fine, fine. You look pretty serious so I suppose... I can finally tell you punks about the wrongly made statement that Crimson had made earlier." Toukai said. "Stop calling me that. I gave up that name a long time ago. Call me Machine. Only Yellow can call me that." Machine said, as Toukai shrugged at him. "Whatever." Toukai said as he continued his previous statement. "Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, is that Machine said something that MAY have been true like... a year or so ago but now, it's not the case anymore." "Get on with it already! You're boring us to tears with your incessant blabbering nonsense!" Crystal ordered to him as Machine and Yellow smiled at her. "Well, another girl with such fire... You Pokedex Holders definitely impress with that, if anything." Toukai said. "Like I was saying, Machine said that 'I wouldn't have annihilated Team Rocket', quote on quote. Funny thing about it is, they're not actually as annihilated as you would like to think." "WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" The three Pokedex Holders asked surprised, fearing that someone new had taken control. "As a heart attack." Toukai said, reaching into a pocket of his jacket and keeping it there for a minute. "However, they haven't grown much in power. Their leader, sure, has new ambitions thanks to a plot device but, the members of the criminal organization themselves are still VERY weak. Apparently, your buddy Hakel Fury came across a couple of them and found out their leader." "You're lying.... You have to be!" Crystal shouted to him. "Nope. 'Fraid not, bitch." Toukai said as Crystal looked at them, seeing them just as confused as she was. "But... there's no way they could have survived after we defeated Giovanni! Like you said, they're still extremely weak. Plus, they're all stupid as hell. Half of them couldn't have even knew how to use the toilet. Are you telling us that Team Rocket is back?" "Yeah, dumb ass. Get it through your thick skull. What the hell is so hard to understand about this? Team Rocket is back and they're looking for revenge against you Pokedex Holders." Toukai said, pointing to them as he spoke. "And they're led by a tougher, stronger leader that knows what he's doing. You may have met in the Ilex Forest." "The... Ilex Forest?" Yellow asked. "Do... do you mean the Masked Man? Are you really saying that he's the new leader of Team Rocket?" "Yup." Toukai said as he held up two fingers. "So, now, because of your failure to eliminate ALL the Team Rocket members, you have them trolling your ass trying to get revenge as well as us, despite that the Dragons are watching us around every corner. Unfortunately for you kiddies, the Dragons don't show up to help you unless your in dire need of being help. Too bad, I kind of liked you guys even though, there's so much deception between your team..." "Deception? What are you talking about? The Pokedex Holders are destined to rise up and take you and every other villain to the grave, no matter what. Hakel and I will lead this team to that goal!" Machine said, as Toukai pulled his hand out of his pocket and pulled out a strange looking Poke Ball. "What is that?" "This is the Poke Ball that brought me to the place I am in the Reddosuta Shikaku today. This is a Dark Ball." Toukai said, showing them the features of the Dark Ball. The Dark Ball, despite still being a Poke Ball, didn't have an opening for the Pokemon to be captured nor released through. However, as Toukai pressed the top, the Dark Ball grew larger, expanding to the size of his left hand. The Dark Ball then began circulating purple-colored sparks of electricity around its outer rim. The Dark Ball, in appearance, fit its name perfectly. It was colored purple with black stripes across most of it. "A Dark Ball?" Crystal asked. "What in the world is that?" "A Dark Ball is a special Poke Ball that the Reddosuta Shikaku have been manufacturing in Johto for some time now. The Dragons tried stopping us at some point, however, we forced them to retreat, although they did heavy damage to our research. Despite that, Pulse sped up the research production quota and actually had one manufactured. This Dark Ball is one of sixteen in existence. This is the only one you're going to see." Toukai said, smirking devilishly at them. "So, what does a Dark Ball do to a Pokemon captured by it?" Machine asked. "I'm glad you asked, Machine." Toukai said. "The Dark Ball is a special Poke Ball that makes any Pokemon captured become evil and and their power will increase to the highest level. The Pokemon caught by the Dark Ball loses its freedom of willpower and, no matter whether one has Gym Badges or not, the captured Pokemon will obey every command of its master. It's the perfect Poke Ball for us assassins." "What a terrible Poke Ball! Why would you manifest such a thing?" Yellow asked, saying something that they were all thinking. "We're evil, Yellow, I thought you had understood that by now." Toukai said, ready to begin their battle. "Now, let me give you a demonstration of my new Pokemon's power! Come out, Kuroaki!" Toukai tossed the Dark Ball up into the air, as it shot out a violent wave of purple and black energy, releasing a Pokemon that Machine, Yellow, or Crystal had heard of before. A Pokemon resembling a dark-colored Jaguar appeared on the field. Its eyes were piercing red and the tips of its fur was colored white. Its fur stood on end and its tail was long and spiked at the end. It has razor sharp claws and fangs and stood on all fours. On end of each of its teeth, the tips were stained black and its tongue was colored white. Then, as it stepped onto the battlefield, spanned out backwards towards its tail, and each of them were curved inward. Kuroaki's wings were spotted white and each spot was shaped like a Poke Ball. "Kuroaki? What the hell is that?" Machine asked as his Charizard stood up to face it. Yellow and Crystal tossed their Poke Ball's up into the air, calling out their Zapdos and Arcanine. "Kuroaki is from the new region, Aneso. It's the ultimate Pokemon and it's at it's top level, thanks to the Dark Ball's effect. Now, shall I show you the true power of Kuroaki at its finest." Toukai said as he turned away from them and turned to the Reddosuta Shikaku members around them. "Members of Reddosuta Shikaku! You have now fulfilled your purpose in this team! You will now serve Pulse, in the afterlife!" The members of the Reddosuta Shikaku stared at one another, confused and not understanding what Toukai meant by that. Then, in the next two seconds, they all understood what he meant. "Kuroaki, show these petty Pokedex Holders your true power! Use your Zero Beam on these fools! Annihilate all of these people standing above you!" Toukai ordered as Kuroaki jumped into the air and opened its mouth. In its mouth, a white ball of energy formed there, growing as he held it there. Toukai then snapped his fingers as Kuroaki shot its attack into the air. The beam disappeared into thin air, as Kuroaki landed back on the ground. Several seconds later, the attack unleashed below every single one of the Reddosuta Shikaku members, destroying all of their bodies in a single instance. "Holy shit!" Machine shouted as the Pokedex Holders held their ground, as the smell of dead bodies, blood, and dirt blew past them furiously as the area became engulfed in a bright white light. When the light and the commotion had finally stopped, Machine was amazed at Kuroaki's sheer strength that had amplified by just a simple Poke Ball. "What... what a slaughter..." Machine, Yellow, and Crystal looked around them to see nothing. Only the smell of death and corrosion wafted through the air. Toukai stood in the wind that blew their way, soaking in the glorious destructive power of his Pokemon. Kuroaki was incredibly powerful and the Pokedex Holders knew they couldn't win. But, despite that, the battle against the evil Toukai and his Pokemon, Kuroaki, began. "So... what do you think? Shall we begin?" Toukai asked with a merciless look on his face, as if he was waiting for this moment to begin. "I think you're just a bastard trying to show off! Let my Charizard and I show how it's really done!" Machine ordered as Charizard took to the skies and flew directly at Kuroaki. "Charizard, Dragon Rage now!" "Kuroaki, don't let Charizard get close to you! Use your Demon Rush now!" Toukai ordered as Kuroaki dashed forward, appearing before Charizard before it could even comprehend his Pokemon. Kuroaki covered itself in a dark and red aura and slammed its body into Charizard, sending it rolling back over to Machine. "Charizard!" Machine shouted as Charizard got back up, growling at Kuroaki ferociously. "Damn... Well, we never said this was going to be easy... Fire Blast now, Charizard!" Charizard stood its ground and opened its mouth. It then unleashed a violent blast of flame from its mouth that headed quickly for Kuroaki. "Kuroaki, use your Dark Screen! Show his Charizard what a real Fire Blast looks like!" Toukai ordered as Kuroaki created a small dome of dark energy around its body. Charizard's Fire Blast hit, however, the dome around Kuroaki was absorbed and disappeared from Charizard's mouth. "What the hell? What did you do?" Machine asked surprised as Charizard glared at Toukai's Kuroaki. "You'll see!" Toukai shouted as the dome around Kuroaki broke down. Kuroaki jumped into the air and glowed a bright red color. "Kuro!" Kuroaki roared as it opened its mouth and sent a Fire Blast straight from its mouth, down at Machine's Charizard. "Archy, Extremespeed now!" Crystal ordered as her Arcanine appeared next to Kuroaki and slammed it down at the ground, making it miss Machine and his Charizard, however, it was only just barely. Kuroaki's Fire Blast smashed into a tree behind them, incinerating, not only that tree, but six trees behind it. If Crystal hadn't had done what she did, the attack would annihilated all three of them at once. Machine sighed and said, "Quick thinking, Crystal. Nice work." "No problem, Machine!" Crystal said, giving him a thumb up as her Arcanine returned to her side. Kuroaki slammed onto the ground in front of Toukai but rebounded and spun towards the Pokedex Holders. "It's coming back! Archy, Flamethrower now!" "Time for me to get in this!" Yellow shouted, stepping in between Crystal and Machine. "Zappy, use your Thunder now!" "Charizard, help them out! Flame Burst!" Machine ordered as their three Pokemon unleashed three enormous attacks. All three combined into one, forming a gigantic ball of blazing electricity. "Kuroaki, use your most powerful move! Royal Zero Flash!" Toukai ordered as Kuroaki stopped itself and rammed its head into the gigantic move with the combined strength of Machine's Charizard, Yellow's Zapdos, and Crystal's Arcanine. Despite being extremely powerful, Kuroaki tore right through the attack with its head, destroying it instantly, sending powerful surges of energy back at the heroes. They all fell onto the ground, unable to resist the aftermath sent back after their own attack. Kuroaki then released a powerful wave of blue electricity from its mouth that seemed to rip through the air itself. Just as it was about to make contact with the heroes, an Espeon appeared before them, making them jump a bit. "Espeon, Reflect now!" Shouted a familiar voice from behind them. They watched as Espeon created a giant defense of blue energy from around its body that blocked Kuroaki's attack. However, despite being an incredibly powerful defense, Kuroaki's "Royal Zero Flash" tore through it and smashed directly into Espeon, sending it crashing through two trees. "NO!" Machine, Yellow, and Crystal turned around to see that Hakel, Silver, Gold, and Kusa were standing there, ready to join the battle against Toukai and his Kuroaki. That was Hakel's Espeon that had saved them, although it had been completely defeated in the process. The four others ran up to Machine, Yellow, and Crystal, assured that they were alright. Toukai smiled at them and said, "Well, welcome to the party, Pokedex Holders... But, do you really think that your pitiful excuse for a team will be able to succeed after seeing what has happened so far?" "We can still win!" Gold shouted as he ran in front of everyone, tossing his Politoed onto the field. "You can't defeat us all, no matter what you try! The good guys always win!" "Is that so?" Toukai asked as the other Pokedex Holders called out their Pokemon, standing side by side against their enemy. "Well... If you want to defeat me so badly, let's see how well you fair! You will be shown no mercy from now! Kuroaki, attack!" As Kuroaki charged at their Pokemon, all the Pokedex Holders at the same time, shouted, "Everyone, attack! TOGETHER!" Kuroaki is a powerful Pokemon and Toukai seems to be a powerful Pokemon Trainer. But, the Pokedex Holders, they're more than just Trainers... They're heroes and no matter, HEROES WILL ALWAYS PREVAIL! Category:Chapters Category:Gold Star Chapters